From Out of Darkness, Into the Light
by enigma-kar
Summary: Castiel has gone dark side. And Dean, who has lost everything else, is the only one who can bring him back. Spoilers for Season 6.


**Disclaimer: **Supernatural is not mine. Neither is Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No copyright infringement intended, etc. etc.

_~ SPOILERS for SEASON 6! Read no further if you haven't seen the latest episodes! ~_

_So, this TV show is currently tearing me up and it's so frustrating. Especially after _'The Man Who Would Be King'. _What'd you guys think of it? I have too many thoughts/emotions right now. Damn getting obsessed with things like this!_

_Anyways, t__his little fic, comes from a post I saw on _Tumblr _(I cannot remember who, but thank you for the idea and if it was you, please let me know so I can credit)_. _And after re-watching BtVS's '_Grave' _again, I can kinda see it happening... so this is the result. I don't know how Season 6 is going to end, but I know it's not going to be all love and rainbows. Also, the idea of Castiel's trench coat changing colour, comes firstly from Willow's hair changing colour in Buffy and also from the Season 6 promo shots for Supernatural, which had Castiel in a black coat. _

_But please, enjoy and remember: reviews are love. :)_

* * *

><p><span>From Out of the Darkness and Into the Light<span>

A black trench coat. That's when Dean knows it's the absolute end.

"You're scaring me, Cas." He doesn't hold back anymore. It's the end, either way. Nothing he can say will change that. And nothing he can say will bring back what has been lost.

"Dean..." Castiel voice is a growl.

"Everything you're doing... Cas, please." And Dean is suddenly pleading. Castiel refuses to meet his eyes and Dean is pleading. "Just stop."

The anger's gone. It left a long time ago and now Dean is just scared for his friend. Scared of what he's become. And scared of what else he might lose.

"Please, Cas... I know you don't want to do this... I know you!"

Castiel's head snaps up and for a moment, Dean swears his eyes have darkened in sudden fury. Every fibre in his body screams at him to step away or just run, but Dean forces himself to remain there. He won't leave his angel, his Castiel. Not now, not after everything.

"You don't know me, Dean." Castiel's calm voice is strangely contrasting to his rigid figure.

"Not anymore," Dean agrees. "But, you know what, that doesn't matter."

A flicker of emotion passes Castiel's face and it gives Dean a faint glimmer of hope. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter what you've become, because I know you're still in there. The real you. The you that hasn't been turned into something you're not by Crowley and the dicks upstairs and your own massive plan to bring peace."

"But look, Dean. I succeeded."

Dean doesn't even need to glance around to know how wrong Castiel is. He's seen enough already that day to know the angel is wrong. "This isn't success, Cas. The souls, Crowley, this civil war, Purgatory... Sure, you can stop Raphael, but it's not success. Just look at what's being sacrificed here!" He breaks off as Castiel steps towards him.

"You're wrong."

Dean takes a shaking, yet defiant step towards the angel and reaches up to grasp the coat lapels. The coat that was once pure and tanned, now turned black and sinister. It reminds him of a demon and Dean still shudders with the wrongness of it. "No, Cas. _You're_ wrong."

"You cannot stop me."

"Yeah," Dean admits, stepping back again and raising his arms. "But where else can I go?" And the tears that had been shining in his eyes, finally overflow. "It's just you and me now. Sam's been... and Bobby..." His voice cracks, oh-so broken and he trails off, his throat closing up, unable to say the rest of those sentences. Dean swallows the lump in his throat. "You're all I've got left, Cas. And if you're going to end the world like this, then... where else would I want to be?"

Castiel frowns slightly, but it happens so quickly Dean isn't even sure if he saw it. Because then Castiel is sure-faced and positive he's doing the right thing again. "Is this your master plan? You're going to stop me by telling me how much I matter?"

"Well, I was gonna walk you off a cliff and hand you an anvil, but it seemed kinda cartoony," Dean smiled slightly.

"Still making jokes, Dean."

"I'm not joking, Cas," Dean sighed and shook his head slightly. "I know you think this is right. And in theory, you're probably right. But not in practice. It's just _wrong. _ And you should have told us what was going on. We're family. And, sure, I've felt so betrayed these past days... weeks, even. But you know what family does? We forgive each other and we stay together. Because together we could have prevented this or found another way... But, hey, can't go back in time, can we. And I know you're about to do something apocalyptically stupid, but hey, I still wanna be with you. You're Cas."

"Don't call me that," the angel growls.

Dean ignores him and continues, strength building in his words. "First day I met you, Cas. You were so innocent and you thought I deserved to be saved. You couldn't understand how I thought I didn't deserve it. Must say, you've come pretty far, opening purgatory and ending the world like this. Not a terrific notion, obviously. But the thing is? Yeah, I care for you. Hell, I love you. I love you, Cas. I loved innocent, virgin Cas and I love... I love evil, soul harvesting, Crowley-loving, war machine building Cas. So if I'm going out, it's here. If you wanna kill this world... Well, then start with me. I've earned that."

"You think I won't?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll still love you."

"Shut up!" Castiel says and after standing rigid for so long he lashes out, landing a punch on Dean's face. The hunter recoils and staggers back.

"I love you."

Castiel's fist lands another hit and Dean collapses to the ground.

"I... love you," he manages.

"Shut up!"

"I love you, Castiel."

"Stop!" Castiel raises another hand, but wavers. And suddenly he is unsure. Dean is kneeling, bloodied and broken at his feet and Castiel is unsure.

"I love you."

"Stop." Castiel is pleading now, desperate and his fist shakes as he lowers it, unable to bring himself to strike anymore.

"I love you."

Dean struggles to stand, grasping at Castiel's coat once more. "I love you. I love you. I love you." A confused look fixes itself on the angel's face and he tilts his head to one side. Dean nearly cries out in relief at the familiar motion. "Cas, I love you."

Slowly the darkened coat begins to fade, coming brighter. Castiel's face falls suddenly, as though he's just realised what's he done and far he's wavered. In pure anguish and self-loathing, he doubles over, crying out in pain. Together they fall to the ground and Dean says it one more time. He's lost so much today, that he cannot afford not to. "I love you."

A tan trench coat. That's when Dean knows the end is over.


End file.
